Wanderer D
'Wanderer D '''is an American fanfiction writer who has published 40 stories on Fimfiction.net as of September 10, 2016. He is also one of Fimfiction.net's moderators and a prolific blogger within the Fimfiction.net community. Some of his most well-known blog posts are his "How-To" write Fanfiction guides that sometimes have him involve other well-known authors such as Pen Stroke. Multi-part Stories The Empty Room A two-part series. Part 1 - ''The Empty Room Completed fic. Part 2 - Silent Jade A prequel to The Empty Room. Incomplete fic. The Sweetie Chronicles A currently two-part story based around the concept of Sweetie Belle having become Twilight's student. After a magical explosion throws the two of them through the multiverse, Sweetie finds herself jumping between alternate universes, each based on a different pony fanfic, in order to find the fragments containing Twilight's shattered consciousness. Part 1 - The Sweetie Chronicles: Fragments The main story, telling of Sweetie Belle's journey through the multiverse. Incomplete fic. Part 2 - The Sweetie Chronicles: Fracture Sweetie Belle supposedly returns home from her journey across the multiverse... but not all is what it seems. Incomplete fic. The Three Sisters An Alternate Universe series and one of the earliest changeling stories published after the two part episode "A Canterlot Wedding". The series follows the discovery and later adventures of Purity, a changeling/pony hybrid, the result of the soul fusion between Chrysalis's youngest sister, Pupa, and the canon Rarity. Part 1 - The Three Sisters After Shining Armor and Cadance's shield spell, Rarity is suddenly revealed as a changeling. Interrogated by her friends and the Princesses, her story takes shape. At the exact moment when Rarity had been dragged to the rock filled with gems, there were three changeling queen sisters, Cocoon, Chrysalis and Pupa that had been sent by their mother, Queen Metamorpha on a mission to recover Empathy Gems. Pupa, the most empathetic and youngest of the sisters, is captured along with Rarity by Diamond Dogs. The two befriend each other, but Diamond Dogs mortally wound Pupa just as her sisters Cocoon and Chrysalis arrive to save her. A resultant rock slide fatally injures Cocoon and Rarity as well as separates Chrysalis from the group. Cocoon, with Rarity's permission, uses the Empathy Gems that she recovered, fuses Rarity and Pupa's life forces to save each other's lives. The story ends with the Elements of Harmony and the Princesses believing in Rarity/Pupa's story. It is also revealed in a flashback that Cocoon hid behind her aloof mask, deeply seated feelings of love for her youngest sister and that Chrysalis believed her sisters had died on that day. Part 2 - What if: Rarity from The Three Sisters met with Chrysalis Completed fic. Part 3 - The Three Sisters: Extended Family Completed fic. Part 4 - The Three Sisters: Like Fudge Incomplete fic. Standalones ''Breaching The Walls of Creativity'' Completed fic. ''Choose Your Own Adventure: Lyra's Quest'' Fic on hiatus. ''Consequence'' Completed fic. ''Deceit'' Completed fic. ''Dreaming of Stars'' Completed fic. ''Finding the Right Note'' Incomplete fic. ''Gestalt Trace's Last Stand'' Incomplete fic. ''Gothic'' Incomplete fic. ''Gunsmoke'' Incomplete fic. ''Helicopter-Tank-Castle-of-Scootaloo'' Completed fic. ''My Legacy'' Completed fic. ''Newbie Dish'' Completed fic. ''Princess Twilight Sparkle Eats a Peach'' Completed fic. ''Running'' Completed fic. ''Saints'' Fic on hiatus. ''Scootaloo's Homework'' Completed fic. ''Scootaloo's New Family'' Completed fic. ''Scraps, Musings & Octavia Writes Fanfics'' Incomplete fic. Essentially a collection of ideas. ''Something Spikey'' Completed fic. ''Sparkle's No. 1 Assistant'' Incomplete fic. ''Spike's Arrest: A Sparity Romance… of sorts. Completed fic. ''The Changeling Queen Completed fic. ''The Great Outdoors'' Completed fic. ''The Moon's Twilight'' Completed fic. ''The Pain of Eternity'' Completed fic. ''The Price of the Cutie Mark'' Completed fic. ''Tiaras Spoons and Feathers'' Completed fic. ''Trixie's Excellent Adventure'' Fic on hiatus. ''WD: The HiE Experiment'' Completed fic. ''X is a Changeling'' Completed fic. ''X Pony does Y and Fluttershy Catches them in the act'' Completed fic. ''Young Amazons'' Incomplete fic. External Links Wanderer D's Fimfiction.net Page Wanderer D's Deviantart Page Derp's the Word (Wanderer D's Blog on Blogspot) Wanderer D's Youtube Page Ask Wanderer D Tumblr Wanderer D's Fanfiction.net Page Category:Writers